


The Talk of the Tunes

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February 2015 (And Beyond) [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy knew letting Angie know of her true occupation and past work for the US government would lead to her asking some questions. She just hadn't expected to be asked why her radio doppelgänger was named Becky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk of the Tunes

"I can't believe that you actually listen to this trash in your free time, Angie." Peggy shook her head.

"Oh don't act like that," Angie replied, her hand still on the radio knob. "I'm sure that if you listened to it you would absolutely love it."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "You think I haven't heard it? They play the awful thing everywhere, from restaurants to work to shop. It's inescapable!"

"You would think that you would actually be excited about something starring yourself."

As if on cue, the female voice broke through. "Oh Steve, where are you? Steve, I need you to help me!" Her voice was followed by the sound of glass shattering and objects bumping the ground. "Steve, you must hurry!"

"I would hardly call that person me." Peggy stood up and walked over to the radio, turning it off. Angie huffed at her. Though she stood by the radio, however, she did not bother to try and turn it on.

"It was just getting to the good part."

"Yes, the part where Becky Porter or whatever else they call her needs Steve to come rescue her." Peggy looked Angie dead in the eyes. "I would hope you don't think that woman accurately represents me."

Angie shook her head, sending her dark hair flying. "Of course not." A small smile crossed her lips. "You do have to admit that it is a little funny."

"As if," Peggy replied.

Angie pouted. "Oh, what do you want? Your own radio show?"

Peggy nodded. She had never been one to listen to the radio, but a show surely would not have been a bad thing to have.

"One actually starring me," Peggy responded. Despite what Angie said, it still had Captain America plastered all over it.

Angie smirked. "I will admit, Peggy, I would listen to that every week." Her brows furrowed and her eyes wondered back towards the radio. It was the only thing in her apartment that didn't look old. Though it wasn't the most recently released model, it worked and looked just fine, lacking the faded look her clothes and other furniture had. "Why do they call you Becky on that radio show anyway? I never understood that. Is that your middle name?"

Peggy chuckled. "It's a bit of a ridiculous story."

Angie's eyes widened. She walked forward, wrapping her arms around Peggy's waist. "I'm all ears."

"Oh, it was a business thing. If they used my actual name, I would get a portion of the show's profits." Peggy sighed. "But considering how they portray this Becky girl, you can probably understand why I wasn't eager to let them use my real name. I have an image to keep up."

"You mean to tell me that you could have gotten rich off of that radio station?" Angie shook her head. "You're ridiculous, Peggy." She leaned forward and kissed her before Peggy could reply. The kiss was warm and slow, lasting longer than most of their other kisses did.

"You at least understand why I did it, correct?"

Angie nodded. "I suppose you could at least get your own radio show; then you would surely be able to present yourself accurately!" She grinned. "And imagine, another brave girl fighting alongside you. The amazing Angie!"

Peggy laughed. "Now that's a show that I would tune in and listen to every week."

"The amazing Angie," the other woman replied. "Not the hero that America expected, but the one that it surely deserved!"

Peggy couldn't be sure which of the two women laughed louder. Angie's laugh was warm and seemed to fill the room. She hugged Peggy tighter.

The kiss that followed afterwards was even better than the last. Peggy Carter had kissed many people in her life, from quick flings to steady relationships, and no one had ever kissed her like Angie did. Angie's kisses were always different, meaning something new and exciting was always ahead.

"Hey, Peggy, I'm glad you're not that Becky girl."

Peggy chuckled. "I couldn't agree more."

"And let's be honest," Angie said, her fingers moving upwards until they reached Peggy's hair. Her fingers tangled together in Peggy's hair, her soft skin brushing against Peggy's scalp. "That Betty girl probably isn't even that good of a kisser."


End file.
